Let's fly!
by Moon Waltz
Summary: AU / Namanya Levi. Sosok 160 centi, yang mengenakan setelan monokrom sebagai pakaian kesukaan. Oh, tapi dia bukan manusia, sama sekali bukan. Namanya Levi, dia seorang guardian. / Levi-Armin / No Pair / Untuk Levi Movie Fest 2015


_**Notes**_ : Dipersembahkan untuk Levi Movie Fest 2015 hari kedua.

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Shingeki no Kyoujin dan segala karakter yang terlibat adalah milik **Isayama Hajime.** _Prompt_ diambil dari _film Rise of Guardians_ yang diproduksi oleh **Dreamworks Animation** dan disutradai oleh **Peter Ramsey.** _Plot_ terinspirasi dari novel berjudul _Through a Glass, Darkly_ yang ditulis oleh **Jostein Gaarder.**

* * *

Namanya Levi.

Sosok 160 _centi,_ yang mengenakan setelan monokrom sebagai pakaian kesukaan.

Oh, tapi dia bukan manusia, sama sekali bukan.

Dengan menenteng sebuah buku, ia akan mendatangi anak-anak sakit di dunia ini dan menyajikan cerita luar biasa menarik sebagai penghiburan.

Namanya Levi, dia seorang _guardian_.

Tidak banyak entitas yang mengenalnya, bahkan mungkin nyaris tak ada manusia yang mengetahui eksistensinya.

Dan meski wajahnya yang dibingkai surai sekelam malam selalu terlihat datar, dia adalah _guardian_ dengan tugas mulia: menghadirkan senyum pada anak-anak yang ia kunjungi—

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's fly!**

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Armin bergerak tak nyaman di atas ranjangnya. Matanya sudah ia pejamkan, tapi rasa kantuk tak juga datang. Ia ingin bangun, ingin menyalakan lampu dan membaca ensiklopedia di atas meja sekarang juga. Tapi ibunya –yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja mengecup dahinya seraya mengucap 'mimpi indah, sayang' –pasti akan sadar dan masuk ke dalam kamar lalu mengawasinya baik-baik hingga ia tertidur sungguhan.

Merepotkan sekali. Bukan, bukan ibunya. Tapi dirinya.

Semenjak sebulan yang lalu ia cuma bisa menhabiskan waktu di ranjang. Kadang Eren dan Mikasa, teman sekelasnya di SD Shiganshina akan datang menjenguknya sambil membawa mainan dan buku bacaan. Tapi tidak selalu, karena bagaimanapun, bermain di luar itu lebih menyenangkan!

Padahal sebentar lagi Natal... Lihat! Salju yang berjatuhan di luar terlihat melambai-lambai ingin mengajaknya bermain di luar sekarang juga. Mungkin ia bisa mengendap-endap melalui jendela sebentar saja—

 _Tap tap tap_

Armin menarik selimut hingga menutup dagu dan melanjutkan sandiwara tidurnya. Telinganya awas mendengarkan langkah-langkah dari luar kamarnya itu, menunggu hingga suara derit pintu terbuka.

Tapi tak ada pintu yang terbuka, tak ada lengan sang ibu yang menekan sakelar lampu hanya untuk memeriksa kondisi tidurnya (dan diam-diam menutup tirai kamarnya).

Tak ada.

Kamarnya masih sunyi, ia bahkan masih mampu mendengar suara dedaunan pinus yang bergesakan di halaman rumah. Kamarnya masih gelap, ia mmasih bisa menyaksikan 'bintang-bintang _glow in the dark'_ yang menempel di langit kamarnya.

Lalu yang tadi suara langkah kaki milik siapa?

Armin memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Kepingan sewarna langit itu menginspeksi tiap sudut kamarnya, namun ruangan itu masih tampak sama meski hanya diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan dari luar jendela.

Omong-omong soal jendela—

"Selamat malam, Armin. Aku Levi. Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Kerongkongan Armin tercekat (karena kalau tidak, ia yakin teriakan akan lolos dari mulutnya.)

Sesosok makhluk duduk di tepi jendelanya, iris kelabunya menatap Armin dalam-dalam, seakan menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja ia ajukan.

"Kau—kenapa bisa—dari mana—kamarku—kau siapa?" Armin berusaha menyuarakan keterkujatannya dalam sebentuk pertanyaan.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, namaku Levi. Sekarang jawab aku, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Dahi Armin mengernyit kebingungan, _apa-apaan orang ini. Ditanya malah balik bertanya._

"Oke, Levi, kalau kau pikir bisa mengendap-endap ke dalam kamarku ketika aku sedang tertidur dan berusaha mencuri sesuatu, kau salah besar!"

Levi melompat turun dari jendela, namun tak terdengar bunyi debaman pada lantai yang ia injak.

"Aku? Mencuri? Aku datang ke sini justru untuk _memberi,_ nak. Sekarang jawab, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Uh, aku, aku kaget tahu! Kau ini siapa, sih?" Levi menghembuskan napas, "eh, maksudku bukan nama, tapi apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

Levi berjalan mendekati Armin. Sekarang Armin bisa melihat cukup jelas rupa sosok itu. Bagaimana ia melangkah dengan ringan sambil menenteng sebuah buku di lengan kanan, bagaimana dasi _cravat_ yang tergantung di lehernya terlihat bergoyang-goyang. Sosok itu begitu asing, seakan kehadirannya di kamar Armin adalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin.

Seakan ia adalah makhluk yang ditarik keluar dari dalam buku cerita.

Tapi, meski sosok itu begitu tak biasa, Armin tidak merasakan takut, sama sekali.

"Wajar kalau kau tak mengenalku. Aku memang bukan _guardian_ yang terkenal."

" _Guardian_? Seperti _guardian angel_?"

"Kau mau bilang aku mirip malaikat?"

"Uh, tidak, sih. Kau terlalu suram untuk itu."

"Nak, sekarang kau menyakiti hatiku."

"Ah, _guardian_ punya hati?"

Levi terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos itu.

"Punya, yang terbaik. Karena kalau tidak bagaimana kami bisa menjaga hati dan jiwa anak-anak di dunia ini?"

Pijar cemerlang terlihat dari iris safir itu.

"Jadi itu tugasmu— tugas _guardian_?"

Levi mengangguk.

"Pada dasarnya, itu tugas kami. Tapi kami melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda-beda, nak."

Tatapan takjub dari wajah itu tiba-tiba memudar, "kau tidak menipuku, kan?"

Levi tertawa keras, sungguh.

"Ssst... jangan berisik, nanti ibuku bangun dan kita jadi tak bisa mengobrol lagi."

"Tenang saja, ibumu tak akan dengar suaraku. Bahkan ia tak akan sadar meski kau nyalakan lampu di kamar ini."

Levi menepuk tangannya sekali dan kegelapan pun menghilang dari dalam ruangan.

"Lihat, ibumu tak datang, 'kan? Sekarang kau percaya?"

Mulut Armin terbuka lebar, bukan kaget karena ibunya tak datang, tapi karena _guardian_ di depannya ini mampu menyalakan lampu tanpa menyentuh sakelar.

"Aku percaya."

.

.

.

"Wah, kau datang lagi, Levi!"

Levi berjalan mendekat seraya duduk di tepi ranjang milik si pirang.

"Tentu saja. Tugasku belum selesai."

Armin tersenyum lebar.

"Padahal kupikir hari ini akan meyebalkan. Fluku belum sembuh juga soalnya, huh!"

Levi terkekeh melihat anak itu menggerutu.

"Tubuh hanya sebuah wadah, jiwalah inti sesungguhnya dari manusia. Jika jiwamu bahagia, maka sakit pun tak akan memengaruhi perasaanmu. Aku akan menghiburmu," Levi melipat tangannya di atas dada, " jadi, kau ingin kuceritakan apa hari ini?"

"Hm, setiap kisah yang kau ceritakan begitu menyenangkan Levi. Terutama yang kemarin itu, tentang Peter Pan. Entah kenapa aku merasa ia mirip denganmu," Armin tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan, "tetapi aku ingin tahu sesuatu yang lain. Apa aku bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi di luar sana? Maksudku teman-temanku, sedang apa mereka? Apakah Eren masih suka berkelahi? Apa Mikasa masih melindunginya seperti biasa?"

Levi tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, tentu. Bocah Eren itu, wajahnya saja sudah seperti selalu mengajak ribut, 'kan? Lalu gadis yang selalu bersamanya masih setia melindunginya. Kemarin kudengar dia habis mematahkan hidung anak kelas 6 yang mem- _bully_ Eren."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi karena tindakan itu untung melindungi diri, jadi kurasa gadis itu bukan gadis nakal dan Santa Claus tetap akan memberinya hadiah Natal."

"Baguslah, hahaha. Aku juga ingin hadiah Natal dari Santa Claus..."

Levi mengusap pucuk kepala Armin dengan lembut.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau tidak akan mendapatkannya?"

Armin menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Ibu sering menangis kalau sedang menemaniku. Dia bilang karena matanya kemasukan debu. Tapi alasan sesungguhnyapasti karena aku anak nakal, 'kan?"

Levi berhenti mengelus kepala pirang itu, bersedekap, lalu menggeleng keras-keras.

"Tentu saja bukan, bodoh. Itu karena ibumu sangaaaat menyayangimu dan ia tak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Memangnya aku bisa pergi ke mana, sih, berjalan saja susah," bibirnya mngerucut, gerutuannya keluar lagi.

"Entahlah. Ke tempat yang indah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang kau kemari dengan cara terbang?"

Levi mengangguk.

"Bagaimana rasanya terbang?"

Levi memegang dagunya, berpikir.

"Rasanya? Aku tak tahu. Mungkin bagimu sama seperti berjalan. Ah, tapi tidak, keduanya berbeda. Dengan terbang kau seperti bisa melihat dunia dari sudut pandang yang berbeda."

Armin memandang takjub mendengar penuturan sang _guardian_.

"Dan, kau tak memerlukan kaki untuk terbang, bukan?"

Levi mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Armin barusan.

"Ah, aku ingin sekali terbang, Levi. Aku tetap bisa terbang meskipun kakiku sekarang tidak bisa digerakkan bukan?

Levi menatap bola mata Armin lekat-lekat,.

"Tentu saja bisa, Armin. Kau ingin terbang _sekarang_?"

Armin memberikan gestur anggukan yang tidak kentara.

"Tidak akan rindu pada ibu?"

Armin berusaha sekerasnya untuk menggeleng.

"Pada Eren dan Mikasa?"

"Aku ingin terbang."

Tangan Levi terulur.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita terbang!"

.

.

.

"Hei, Armin. Apa yang kau—"

"Aku bahagia, Levi," senyum yang begitu lebar terlengkung di wajahnya, "bahagia sekali."

.

.

.

Namanya Levi.

Sosok 160 _centi,_ yang mengenakan setelan monokrom sebagai pakaian kesukaan.

Oh, tapi dia bukan manusia, sama sekali bukan.

Dengan menenteng sebuah buku, ia akan mendatangi anak-anak sakit di dunia ini dan menyajikan cerita luar biasa menarik sebagai penghiburan.

Namanya Levi, dia seorang _guardian_.

Tidak banyak entitas yang mengenalnya, bahkan mungkin nyaris tak ada manusia yang mengetahui eksistensinya.

Dan meski wajahnya yang dibingkai surai sekelam malam selalu terlihat datar, dia adalah _guardian_ dengan tugas mulia: menghadirkan senyum pada anak-anak yang ia kunjungi dan menjemputnya untuk terbang bersama menuju tempat terindah di atas langit sana.***

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake**

Batuk Marco tak berhenti juga. Padahal waktu sudah sangat malam dan ia ingin sekali tertidur dengan tenang.

Ketika kepalanya ia tolehkan ke jendela, ia mendapati figur yang sedang menatapnya sambil sesekali memeriksa sesuatu pada buku yang ia pegang.

Marco kecil terkejut sekaligus penasaran.

"Selamat malam, Marco. Aku Levi. Apa yang kau rasakan?"***

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Duh, maaf nyampah lagi di fandom ini ._.

Alurnya terlalu cepat? Memang T^T


End file.
